Linglan's Visit
Info Linglan is waiting for you at the reception room. What kind of surprise would she bring? Objective Exchange intel with Linglan.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +549 400 Diamond +50 Ripe Cherry x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Linglan entitled "You have a bright future" that reads: :Missy, yes, it's me again. This letter is to answer the question you concerned so much but didn't ask. Don't ask me how I come to know about it. I can know what a person is thinking from his eyes and little movements even if a he is very good at hiding his emotions.- Never mind, it's just some occupational habit. Let's come to the point, are you wondering if there will be City Guard again? I can only tell you not to expect too much. After all, that is the order of the Saint - even if the order is delivered from the Bavlenka. However, even if the Saint doesn't approve to rebuild the City Guard, Alan the stupid boy will continue to fight with his members. I heard that they've recruited the bloody witch and her adviser recently? Ah, he really has great potentials! Don't worry, Missy, your future, will be more dazzling than you can imagine! Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mother, Grand Duke Bavlenka seems to know about that the Jorcastle and the Olineaux have allied with foreign countries. (Tells Mother about the quarrel between Grand Duke Bavlenka, Duchess Jorcastle and Duke Olineaux.) Eliza: Alright... I see. I will tell the patron. Magda: You don't seem surprised at all? Eliza: Magda, do you find it unexpected that the Grand Duke knows about these things? Magda: ...No. Regardless of the recent popularity of the Olineaux and Jorcastle, the power of the Bavlenkas is like the shadow under the sun - I don't know if it's right or wrong: but as long as there is light, won't there always be shadows? Eliza: Your feeling is right. Pay more attention to the Bavlenka family. This is also the order of the Patron. Magda: I understand Maid: Miss, Madam, there is a lady named Linglan who wants to meet you. Eliza: What is she here for? Magda: Yesterday, she said that she would give me a surprise. It probably isn't a bad thing? Eliza: That's hard to say. Go and meet her first. Story Chat 2 Linglan: Miss Ellenstein, do you know why I'm here? Magda: You mentioned yesterday that you would give me a surprise. Linglan: Can you help me check this gem before we talking about the surprise? Magda: Hmm, this gem... Story Root 2 Linglan: Ah... It seems that this gem is no match for your dress today. Give me some time. We will be able to find the gems that suit you the best. Magda: (If so, should I change my clothes to give her some new inspirations?) Ends Story Root 1 Linglan: The gem suits you well in terms of color, shape and touch. What's the word...? It's flawless! Magda: Really? Linglan: Alas~ at this time shouldn't you ask me if I... Magda: You want to give it to me? Linglan: ...Although I have my doubts. Magda: ... Linglan: You can get a little discount, if you can... confirm some of my guesses. Magda: Is this the surprise you want to give me? Linglan: In addition, there are some very interesting things about the Bavlenkas, you will definitely be interested in them. Magda: You want me to prove your guess? No problem. But first, I have to make sure how much you know about the Bavlenka family. Linglan: Speaking of which, it's interesting that one of my men who is responsible for customizing the military clothing told me that the number of uniforms the Bavlenka family asked him to make has been changing, as if the number of troops increases sometimes and decreases elsetimes. Magda: But recently the Bavlenka family did not recruit new soldiers. Linglan: So, there must be something happening for the military executives to confirm that the number of soldiers has decreased - at least it has been determined that these people cannot fight, so they cut the number when customizing uniforms. Magda: Then something happened, and those who were confirmed that no longer wear military uniforms survived again - or were confirmed to have recovered their combat capabilities, which would allow the military executives to regain their share when customizing uniforms. Linglan: You've changed my view about the situation, Miss Ellenstein. I've told you all that I know, it's your turn now. Remember, don't twist the issue like how you dealt with the Jorcastle and Olineaux. I want the details - appropriate details. Magda: (Shall I tell Linglan about our guess that the Bavlenka might have used black powder on the army? Is it true?) (The Viscount would like more people to know about the ongoings of the Bavlenka family... and Linglan seems to have some information that I don't know.) (Should I tell her, maybe I can use it as bait to catch more information? (I've made up my mind.) Acting Speaker Linglan, as far as I know, the Bavlenka army fights......... So, we can boldly assume that............ (Tells Linglan the information and speculation about the fight of the Bavlenka army.) Linglan: I know that the black powder can strengthen one's combat power. It's been proven, after witnessing the bloodthristy Sulla being corrupted by the black powder, but I've never thought that the Grand Duke would use it on the army... oh, that's so sinister and cruel! Magda: Wait... How do you know that the Sulla became mad due to the black powder pollution? Linglan: Missy, I didn't ask how you knew it, so don't ask me how I know it. Magda: (...It seems that Linglan also has a secret.) Linglan: Missy, drop that grimace. Since we are friends, I can tell you some intriguing news I got from others. Recently, the blacksmith in town received some orders for repair work. The strange thing, however, is that these repairs are carried out in a small cabin. No one knows the true identity of the customer. Magda: The blacksmith received some repair work order which means that there is already a war or an armed tarining occurring in the city which results in the broken weapon and armor. Linglan: So in order to know who is secretly preparing for the battle, I did some research. The food supplier of the Spiral Spire said that there has been no change in consumption recently. Magda: The mages of the Jorcastle family did not seem to have a large-scale campaign. Linglan: The Knights led by Hugh were temporarily responsible for the patrols against the Sulla, and the private soldiers of the Olineaux family occasionally assisted in the defense. Magda: If the armors belong to those from the private soldiers of Olineaux and the Amber Knights, why are they repaired secretly? Linglan: There is only one conclusion. Magda: You seem to have skipped the Sakans? Linglan: Ha, if the Sakan family wants to win by force, could they have survived till now? Magda: It seems that although the Bavlenkas are seemingly indifferent to the actions taken by the Jorcastle and the Olineaux, they are actually actively preparing for war. Linglan: Well, they want to be one step ahead. Magda: Acting Speaker, you are a good person. Linglan: Missy, I'm flattered. I never do anything without paying back. I decide to help you because... you have shown me another possibility. You should say thank you to yourself. Magda: Possibility? Linglan: Miss Ellenstein, do you know Alan? The fool who dreams of making Finsel a little bit different. Magda: Mr. Alan is a very honest person. Linglan: You have no idea how much trouble his integrity has brought him. And you, at least... I haven't seen a noble lady who almost got assassinated for helping the poor save the Curing Hall. In a way, you and him are alike. Magda: ... Linglan: If you really want to thank me, please work hard to pay me back. I've put a big bet on this possibility! Story Chat 3 Juven: Use it as bait to catch more information? The little eyas is bringing me more surprises~ Magda: Viscount, what do you think about the intelligence brought by Linglan? Juven: The mages of the Spiral Spire and the Jorcastle family have no special actions recently, and there is no need for the Olineaux to secretly repair the worn armor. Obviously, the Bavlenkas has made more preparations besides using black powder for the army. Magda: Viscount, the black powder was to enhance the combat strength of the army; the customized clothing, repaired armor was to ensure logistics; as for the soldiers who was sent in detention... Juven: Who knows if they are really locked up in detention? Maybe they've been transferred. Magda: You mean, there may have been soldiers transferred to - Juven: Sulla Forest. Magda: But the transfer of soldiers is not a trivial matter - at least there should be something unusual going on. Juven: The biggest news about the Bavlenka family recently is the military fight and the departure of Lord Lou. Magda: You mean, Lord Lou got involved in this? Juven: Some people say that they've seen her at the border. Although I don't know whether it is true or not, it is too coincidental that she left at this time. And her half-hidden identity now is very suitable for doing something sneakingly. Magda: And for Lord Lou, quietly transferring some people is... Juven: A piece of cake. Magda: (I don't know if Nyx knows what her father and sister are doing...) Viscount, the Bavlenka is planning to declare war against Sulla - No, it should be that the Bavlenka is planning to start the war immediately. What do we do next? Juven: Don't worry, soon those people will hand in invitations to you. Magda: So, you want the news that the Bavlenka is about to wage war... Juven: To reach the person who must know. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 8